Rough Week FoxCollin of Friendly Hostility
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Fox and Collin of have had a Loooong Week and find a way to release some tention...


**This was written for a comp on LJ but my email Hates me so im posting it here - i wasnt sure how well it would work because they dont have a sections for webcomics  
But im currently re-writting it in to a Harry/Draco story which will have the same foundations but a few obvious changes**********

Disclaimer:

Friendly Hostility (and all characters mentioned) is Copyright K. Fuhr and is hosted on Keenspot

**Rough week – FOXxCOLLIN **

Collin had had a rough day. Safari Sam was a hit which meant he was stuck entertaining a bunch of brats, which meant time was being taken away from his take-over plans; He had run into his parents on the way back from shopping and Arath was away with his stupid violin.

On top of all that he hadn't seen Fox all week between his work and his own! He was looking forward to a night alone with him.

Fox had had a long week, He hadn't seen Boss all week through there different work times; he'd barely eaten and if he had to see one more picture of 'Zoo Keeper Gets Raped by Panda" he was going to scream. Uncle Rafi and Mr Rudd had had _another _fight involving a cheese greater and a 4 Litre tin of paint which lead to him having to write a 2000 words article for the paper by that afternoon!

All he wanted to do now was get home and see Collin!

The boys arrived home at the same time and share a scarce smile as they enter their apartment.

They went straight to the bed room to change and have dinner, Fox deciding to shower first.

Collin was in the kitchen cooking something that resembled food when Fox came in and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist pulling them close. His kissed his neck saying quietly "I missed you!"

Boss smirk he plated the food and turned quietly in his boyfriends arms and gave him a chaste kiss

"Sap! How was your week?" Was all he said before his slipped form his arms and took their meals to the sofa in the living room.

He and Fox just lazed by the TV for a while just enjoying their meals while having a bitch fest which Fox protested was _very manly_!! By the end of their bitching session boss was curled up in a ball, his head resting on Fox's shoulder with Fox's arms wrapped around him - still bitching over Portugal – his latest hostile takeover gone wrong!

"Is it so much to ask to have the world recognise my vast superiority by having it bow down to me?!"

"Boss there is plenty of people who would bow down to you, you know that" He tried to soothe his lover.

"Demon and Boots don't count! They have to do it; she belongs to us and...Well he's a demon!"

"Oh well if that's the case then..." and with that Fox jumped up from his place on the couch moved himself in front of Collin and gave a deep intentional bow, holding the position for a moment then rising with a smirk on his face "How was that my emperor?" he purred as he bent over again, this time with the intent of whispering in Collins' ear.

Boss laughed and threw his arms around the brunettes neck. "Oh I don't know you might have to do it again to prove you point to me"

Fox laughed and said with a wicked smirk "I can think of other ways to get my point at you"

Collin laughed and fully uncurled from his place on the couch saying "I think I'd like that" and with that he pulled Fox into their first real kiss of the week. The kiss was meant to be slow and sweet, but through their week apart their passions had gone without attention making the kiss fast and demanding. They were a very versatile relationship neither minded who topped – it just depended who needed it more and tonight Collin was in a very submissive mood as he willing opened his mouth to his lovers probing tongue.

Fox moaned slightly then picked Collin up and carried him to the bedroom. The moment he left the couch, Collin wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend waist, rubbing his hard length against equally hard member, making them both moan again and all without breaking the kiss.

They made it to the bed room and finally broke the kiss both breathing hard. Fox lay Collin onto the pillows then slowly pulled his shirt away to start his attach on the newly revealed skin. Fox laid butterfly kisses along Collins neck, causing the other to fidget. Boss was trying to rub himself against his partner as his administrations drove him mad.

Fox had made his was down to the stiff nipples of his lover, lazily lapping at them while his hands slowly trailed down to the waist band of the others pants. His mouth following laying more light kisses here and there as he went, his tongue dipping lightly into the blonds' navel; from which he slowly licked his way back up Collins body until he reached his ear nibbling lightly – teasingly – before moving back to kiss Boss Deeply – which just served to piss Boss off - which is how Fox ended up underneath a near pants-less Blond.

"You fucking tease!" He growled at the brunette "Now be a good boy and service you emperor" as he savagely removed both Fox's Pants and Boxers in one motion, causing them to flip back to their original positions, while Fox did the same to Collins offending pieces of clothing.

They both gazing over the body they hadn't seen all week and after a final searing kiss Fox finally gave the blond exactly what he wanted. His hand trailed down the blonds' body until he finally found the prominent erection of his lover, willing and waiting to be touched. The brunette stroked the appendage gently, slowly – frustratingly so "FOOOOX!!" but at that moment the stroking stopped and was replaced with the warm cavern that was Fox's mouth.

"ARRRRGOD!" said the blond. It had been a long week and he was finally going to get a release. Fox was lapping at the sensitive underside of his lovers prick causing Collins to moan out.

"Fox I can't hold on much longer" He said through gritted teeth, but as he said this he has to grit his teeth tighter as he felt 2 fingers suddenly enter him at once. He held onto tight to the brunette locks below him but as Fox began to pump his fingers in and out deeper each time then finally adding a third Collin finally exploded in his lover's mouth; Fox swallowed happily as the hot liquid hit the back of his throat.

The tight grip in his hair was gone, the hand lying next to him. The owner lying limp on the bed, breathing hard!

"Boss you ok?' Collin merely nodded and lamely pulled his boyfriend up to eye level to kiss him again. This lasted quite a while and by the time they pulled apart, both breathing hard, Collin was ready to go again.

"Inside me. NOW FOX!" Fox – never one to ignore a request from his emperor – jumped to it. He rolled Boss over then pulled him to his knees and gently began to enter him enter him, stroking his back soothingly, while doing so.

Collin gasped quietly while he was being slowly impaled. He was used to this intrusion; he just needed to readjust to the feeling of the lover being inside him again. Soon however Fox was buried to the hilt and he was ready for whatever came. Fox's fingers were still stroking softly at his back and he was breathing heavily as he waited for boss to adjust to his size once again. It wasn't long before Collin bucked so completely against him they both cried out in unison and their session commenced once again.

Fox started to move slowly at first, but with no little amount of force. He had nearly entirely removed himself from his lover when he slammed himself back in; they continued to go slowly for only a short while before they both became impatient and Boss started to slam his ass against his lover's pelvis. Fox was ramming himself viciously and un caringly hard into the blonds' ass – but by the moans that were spilling from both their mouths neither were complaining. Fox's knees had slipped on the cotton sheets causing his position to switch but as he slammed him self against Collin again, the blond practically Yelp in pleasure "right there Fox – oh god – please don't stop – Harder!"

Fox steadied himself better on the bed then curled his hand around to take hold of Collins cock in his hand, before slamming so hard in to the ass of his lover that they both toppled so that Collin was lying on the bed rather then on his knees; Fox never stopped his slamming motions.

The Pace became nothing more then a frenzy of slamming body's and as such neither could keep up at such a pace. Soon Fox felt Collin muscles clench tightly around his painfully still hard member causing them both to come Hard with one final thrust – to be sure that that Boss got as much pleasure out of this as he could.

Neither could move for a moment, they just lay there in their own sticky juices but with the young Maharassa lying on top of you it gets rather uncomfortable rather quickly. Collin fidgeted slightly and Fox carefully removed himself from a place he vowed to visit more often, only to lie on his back and pull Boss over to him and holding him tightly

"I love you, My Emperor" he whispered quietly placing a soft kiss to his blond lovers' temple.

Collin smirked at this but as he looked at the Brunette he realised the were a million reasons that he could love the man currently holding him so soundly.

"I love you as well – though I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that the chains in the other room"

He smirked and kissed Fox again before dozing against Fox's shoulder.

They Lay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, in their post-coital bliss, until the ominous sound of the telephone rang through the room.

Collin could clearly hear Mr. Rudd through the Receiver Fox had just answered:

"Maharassa, it seems while collecting a fallen pencil, from under my desk Derringers tongue has become stuck in my zipper! Its quite a predicament were in. So as soon as you and you boyfriend stop shagging get your ASS down here!! – OW!! Stop moving your tongue Derringer…" the line went dead and Fox and Collin just lay there twitching.


End file.
